The Magic of Love and Legends
by Lovestruck Mage
Summary: Young Harry James Potter’s life is forever changed after the discovery of his mistreatment at the hands of his aunt and uncle. Now under the care of his cousin, Skylar Zinnia Morgan, what awaits this young hero in the future?


LM: Hey guys, welcome to my first story on this site. I'm really excited to share it with you! This story was inspired by Music_Feeds_My_Soul's Haven Raised on AO3, so be sure to check their story out! This story is also posted in AO3. This is a HP x Love and Legends crossover. Anyways, enjoy!

Prologue

 **July 3, 2017**

Twenty four year old Skylar Zinnia Morgan was sitting in an office. Sitting across from her was an elderly man with a long white beard. She was processing what she had just been told.

She always remembered Lily as her super amazing cousin who was kind and fun to be around. They had kept in contact through letters until Skylar was sixteen and Lily was twenty. She remembered how upset she was when her other cousin, Petunia, told her and her family that Lily and her husband had died in a car crash.

And now, to not only learn that that was not how Lily died, but also that magic was real and her favorite cousin was a witch; let's just say her emotions were all over the place. Hearing about the mistreatment of Lily's son at the hands of his aunt and uncle only made it worse.

"Why didn't you check to make sure he was doing alright?" the gray eyed millennial questioned, trying her best to hold back her frustration at the old wizard.

The wizard, Albus Dumbledore, looked embarrassed and ashamed. "I did have someone keep watch on him occasionally. Though I admit that I believed the comments of 'unfair treatment' was just the Dursleys favoring their own son over Harry."

Skylar let out a frustrated sigh, running her hand through her long dark hair. She knew getting upset wouldn't solve anything.

"Why was he placed with Petunia in the first place?" Skylar asked. She remembered how Petunia just started treating Lily poorly for seemingly no reason. She had no idea why until now. Petunia was jealous of Lily. "Sure there were other people more willing to take care of him?"

"He had to be placed with someone who was related to Lily by blood in order for the blood wards to work," Dumbledore answered.

"Blood wards?" Skylar asked, confused.

"It's a powerful magical ward that protects someone from people with malicious intent," Dumbledore explained. "Even with Voldemort gone, there are still many of his followers out there, many of which escaped imprisonment by saying that they were bewitched to follow him."

'That doesn't sound good at all,' Skylar thought worriedly. "Exactly how dangerous are this guy's followers anyways?"

Dumbledore looked solemn, as though he was recalling a painful memory. "After Voldemort's downfall, some of his followers captured and tortured a young couple into insanity in hopes of learning their master's whereabouts."

Skylar was shocked. "That's horrible!" She exclaimed, horrified and disgusted at the actions of the Death Eaters. "All that over someone who is dead?!"

"He may not be as dead as most believe him to be," Dumbledore explained. "I believe that he very well may have employed some very dark magic in order to extend his life. After all, there's nothing he fears more than death itself."

Skylar, feeling a bit uncomfortable, decided to change the subject. "How's Harry doing right now?" She had yet to met the kid.

"Physically, he'll be alright," Dumbledore told her. "I would be more worried about how he's doing mentally. He's nervous around strangers." Skylar wasn't surprised by this. After all, he just got out of an abusive household.

'The poor kid is probably scared of out his mind,' She thought. She could hardly imagine how Harry was feeling at that moment.

"You still haven't told me why you contact me in the first place," Skylar said. "I mean, the Dursleys are absolute assholes for what they did to Harry, but why contact me about this and reveal that magic is real?" She hadn't even been aware that Lily had a kid before Dumbledore contacted her.

"The reason I contracted you, Miss Morgan, was to see if you would be willing to become Harry's legal guardian," Dumbledore informed her. "After Petunia, you're Lily's closest blood relative. Now, I know that I'm asking a lot of out of y-"

Skylar cut him off, already knowing her decision. "I'll need to get a bigger apartment, but then that, I'm more than happy to take him in." She wasn't about to abandon a child in need, especially Lily's kid. She was sure that, even though they lost contact, if the situations were reversed, Lily would do the same for her. "That is, if he wants me to."

"Let's go ask him ourselves, shall we?" Dumbledore told her as he got up with Skylar following him close behind.

-0-

Seven year old Harry Potter sat in a waiting room, reading a book on fairytales that was in his lap. His arm was in a cast and he had a bandaid on his cheek.

He was grateful to be away from the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were arrested after the abuse they inflicted on him was uncovered. The nice old man, Dumbledore, had told him about magic and revealed how his parents actually died.

A soft knock on the door startled Harry a bit, nearly making him drop his book. The door opened and inside stepped Dumbledore followed by a very pretty woman with long black hair and gray eyes.

"Harry, there's someone who would like to meet you," Dumbledore told the young boy as him and the black haired lady sat on the couch across from him.

"Hello, Harry." The woman smiled kindly at him. "I'm your cousin, Skylar Morgan. It's nice to meet you."

"I-it's nice to meet too, miss," Harry said nervously, trying to mind his manners. He was surprised to learn that he had another cousin. Skylar seemed more pleasant than Dudley, but she probably didn't know that he was a freak. He also couldn't help but wonder why she was here.

"Please, just call me Skylar," the black haired girl told him gently.

"Sorry for asking, m- Skylar, why a-are you here?" He asked, the nervousness and curiosity in his voice was clear as day.

"Well, Harry, how would you like to come and live with me?" The black haired woman asked him gently.

Harry could hardly believe his ears. He had always hoped some distant relative coming and taking him away from the Dursleys. "Do you really mean that?" He couldn't keep his excitement out of his voice. He prayed that this wasn't a dream.

"Of course I do," Skylar said sincerely. "Why wouldn't I mean it?"

"Because I'm a freak," Harry answered downtroddenly. "And freaks don't deserve to be happ-"

Skylar didn't let him finish that sentence. "Harry James Potter, you are no a freak," she said firmly. Her inner rage towards the Dursleys grew. How dare they tell such horrible things to an innocent child! "And anyone who says otherwise is a liar."

She calmed herself down before continuing. "If anything, you remind me a bit of your mother, Lily," she told him softly. "She was an incredibly kindhearted person who was a joy to be around. I know for a fact that she and your dad loved you with all their hearts."

Harry looked up at her. "Really?"

Skylar smiled, blinking back tears. "Without a shadow of a doubt." She missed Lily dearly and, though she had never met him, from what she was told, she didn't doubt that James was a good man.

Aunt Petunia had only ever said bad things about his parents. To hear someone talk so positively about his parents filled Harry with warm fuzzy feelings. He couldn't help but cry, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. Some books from the bookshelf started to around fly the room.

Dumbledore, who had been quiet during the conversation out of respect, handed Harry some tissues and waited for him to calm down before waving his wand to put the books back on the shelf. "So, Harry what is your answer?"

Harry blow his nose before answering. "I want to live with Skylar."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then it's settled," he said, his piercing blue eyes twinkling. "Miss Morgan, starting today, you're Harry Potter's guardian."


End file.
